


June 22nd

by butchreigen



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort/Angst, F/F, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Nonbinary Crona (Soul Eater), Self-Harm, Self-Indulgent, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 07:38:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17300516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butchreigen/pseuds/butchreigen
Summary: Maka/Crona one-shot





	June 22nd

**Author's Note:**

> Content warning: descriptions of self-harm (cutting), implied parental abuse
> 
> Note: Crona is referred to using the gender neutral pronouns xe/xem/xers (pronounced ze/zem/zers)

“Crona!” An enthusiastic knock on the door. “Crona!” Another knock. “You awake yet?”

Everything felt so far away. Crona could hear the noise coming from just outside xer room but it sounded so muffled. It sounded, it sounded…

A sudden crash. In their panic to return to reality Crona had managed to knock over a glass by their bedside. Fortunately, it was empty, but shards of glass now littered the floor.

“Crona? What was that? Are you okay!?”

“Fine,” xe managed to spit out.

“Well, I have breakfast for you! It’s your favorite! And I have a surprise for you too!”

Crona didn’t need to see Maka’s face to know she had that innocent expression that made Crona’s stomach twist into knots and caused xer chest to tighten. Her eyes were always kind, and her smile always made Crona feel xe had to look away. 

“Okay, thank you.”

And that seemed to satisfy Maka for the time being, as she said nothing more. Crona buried xer face in xer pillow, wishing this day would just end. It hurt. It hurt so much. Xe didn’t deserve this. Xe hadn’t earned this. What a horrible inconvenience this day was for everyone. Xe had to do something. Xe couldn’t be allowed to get away with this. There had to be consequences; an equal exchange. Crona knew that, for all the pain xe put others through, xe had to feel a modicum of the same. Medusa always said she went through hell and back to bring Crona into this world. “I suffered and agonized for 9 months to have you. I sacrificed everything, including my own body.” Crona looked down at the glass on xer creaky wooden floorboards. There were shards of all sizes. Xe reached for the biggest piece xe could see and let it graze xer index finger. Yes, it was plenty sharp. It would do just fine.

Now the question was, where? Arms? Legs? Stomach? Maybe stomach. Xe placed xer palm on the bare skin there, already scarred from previous attempts to even the playing field. Xe moved down an inch or two, below xer belly button. There was a pleasant metaphorical connotation to this spot that appealed to Crona. Tit for tat, womb for womb.

When the razor sharp edged touched the fresh skin there, Crona closed xer eyes and tried to make it last. If xe cut too quickly, the pain wouldn’t be as significant. Penance would not be paid. Methodically, xe repeated the action one, two, three more times. Crona opened xer eyes, stood slowly, and looked at the results in the old, full-length mirror that xe wished Kid had never put in xer room.

“It reminds me of you,” Kid had told Crona triumphantly, when xe came home after a walk, entered xer room, and was surprised to see xer haggard face staring back at xem critically. 

“It has a thoughtful, unassuming quality about it. It suits you,” he had said, pleased as could be.

“Oh, thank you,” xe had replied, deep down glad to have been thought of, but at the same time wishing to be forgotten. The being in the mirror reached up and touched xer shoulder, remembering Kid placing his own hand there. “You’re welcome,” had been his matter-of-fact reply. 

Crona’s head was buzzing. Xe were really feeling the results of xer work now. Xe would be okay now. The pain was enough. By this time of day, Maka and Soul would be out training. Crona could quietly pad out of xer room and into the bathroom unnoticed. Crona opened the door and fear gripped xer entire body. There wasa Maka, hand poised to knock again on the door. 

Maka looked Crona up and down. “Come here, this way.” And Crona felt Maka’s hand grip xers as xe was pulled into the bathroom. Crona couldn’t even feel xer legs taking xem there; couldn’t see anything around xem. Xe had failed. Xe had made everything even worse.

Crona flinched when xe heard the bathroom door slowly click closed, cautious as Maka was to avoid the triggering sound. Maka grabbed Crona’s other hand so that they were facing each other. Crona closed xer eyes immediately and prepared for the worst. Medusa would have slapped xer. Would Maka do worse? It would only be fair. After all, Crona was ruining everything. But Maka pulled Crona towards her and suddenly Crona was wrapped in her arms. Xe felt something wet on xer bare chest. Maka was crying softly. 

“Crona, I’ve got you, I’ve got you.” 

Crona felt like throwing up. Xe started to sweat; xe couldn’t breathe; xe began to slump over. But Maka’s strong arms were there to ease Crona down gently, without injury. 

Why? Why? Why?

“I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry. I’ll be good. I’ll be good I promise. I won’t. I won’t.” Xe couldn’t get any more words out. 

“Shh, it’s okay. Baby, it’s all right. Just breathe.” 

Crona felt something warm on xer skin. Maka was… she was… rubbing xer back, gently. 

“Why?” Crona choked out, finally daring to ask.

Maka kissed Crona’s forehead and softly caressed xer cheek. “Because I love you. Why else?”

Crona pulled xer knees to xer chest. ”Oh, okay.” Xer hands felt numb.

“Let me help you.”

Maka turned on the faucet and reached for the towel hanging nearby. Wasn’t that the special towel Maka had received from Spirit for Christmas? The one with Maka’s initials embroidered so delicately into the fabric? 

“Maka…”

“Don’t worry about it,” Maka said, reading xer mind. “Kid can get any stain out of anything.”

Crona grimaced as Maka gently dabbed the cuts with the towel, wet and warm. “I’m sorry love. I know it hurts.”

“Now let me fix you up.” Maka wrapped the bandages with haste and precision, undoubtedly a skill born out of the frequency by which Soul acted recklessly and got himself injured. “There,” Maka said, satisfied with her work. “That’s better.” Crona nodded weakly. Maka effortlessly scooped Crona up and cradled xem against her chest. Xe didn’t protest. Selfish as it was, Crona wanted to feel the security only Maka could provide.

“I’m glad I was here. It’s going to be okay. I love you.”

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I ruined everything.”

“No, you didn’t. I’m happy you’re here, and that I’m here with you.”

“How can you be happy? I ruined your day. I’m nothing but a burden to you!”

“This is your day Crona. This day is about you. This is a day where I have an excuse to tell you I’m glad you were born, and I’m glad you’re here. I’m glad you’re still here. That’s all that matters.” Crona couldn’t hold back anymore. Xe began to sob as Maka rocked xem gently on the tiled floor. “You have never been a burden to me,” Maka said softly, stroking Crona’s hair. “You are a gift. So please, if only today, let me give you a gift in return.”

Crona sniffled. “Okay.”

“Can you stand?”

“Yes.”

Maka helped Crona up. “I could carry you, if you want.” She flashed a playful smile. Crona felt xer ears burn. Only Maka could still find a way to lighten the mood at a time like this.

“If… if you want to.” Crona stared at xer feet, hoping Maka wasn’t noticing how flushed xe were. 

Despite everything, Maka laughed. “You’re cute.” She picked up Crona all too eagerly. Now secured in Maka’s arms, Crona covered xer face in a feeble attempt to hide xer embarrassment. 

“Maka?” xe whispered. 

“Yeah?”

“I love you.”

“I love you too. Happy birthday, baby.”

Crona wished to tell Maka that she had already given xem a gift today, but xe were too shy to utter the words. But then again, it seemed that Maka was able to resonate with xem in a way different than she resonated with her teammates. Crona buried xer face in Maka’s chest, calmed by the sound of her heartbeat. And perhaps, Crona thought, as Maka laid zem gently on the couch with a smile, Maka could hear xer heart just as clearly as Crona heard hers.


End file.
